


A Pewdiepie and Tobuscus fan fic

by MeganLouise



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Tobuscus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marzia has left Pewds and he doesn't know why. So he goes to the only person he can think of his american friend Tobuscus. What happens next? and why has Marzia left Pewdiepie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic I did. I don't know why I didn't post this first but here you go :D PS sorry this first chapter is short

'Bless your face if you sneeze during this video bless you, Peace out BOOP!'

Toby Turner or as most people know him Tobuscus had just finished his latest youtube video and was about to go and edit it when he heard the door ring.

"That's weird who the hell could that be it's 11pm" the amazing youtuber thought. He went slowly towards the door thinking it could be some crazy person. But to his surprise, it was his brilliant Swedish friend Felix also known as Pewdiepie.

'What the actual fuck are you doing here I thought you lived in England!' shouted Tobuscus. He doesn't usually swear even in his videos but this time he did. Pewdiepie whispered in a sad voice 'Can I come in first please'.

Tobuscus absolutely shocked at why his friend would come all the way from England to see him quickly said 'Sure come in, Pewds'. Pewdiepie went in and very slowly with his head looking down to the floor sat down and started crying his eyes out. Toby ran to Pewds and asked 'What's up Pewds why are you crying?

"She has gone, Toby" Felix said while still crying his beautiful bright blue eyes out. "Who has gone, Pewds" said Toby wondering who the hell he is on about. "Marzia has. She has took Puga (meaning Maya) and Edgar and has gone back to Italy and I don't know why" Pewds said and tears were streaming down his face.

Toby in utter shock shouted ' What the fuck? Why would she do that? I thought you were both happy together'

'So did I' the handsome Swedish Youtuber replied


	2. Chapter 2

'Right so Pewds tell me from the beginning what actually happened' Toby said.

Pewds wiped his drenched eyes and began to tell Toby what happened 'I just went to the shops to get a few things for my next Fridays with Pewdiepie and it took me a while as I couldn't find what I needed and when I got back I called Marzia but she didn't answer so I went to our bedroom and there was a note and it said Sorry Felix but I've gone back to Italy to live with my parents and I've took the dogs it just isn't working out anymore then I started crying'

Toby butted in and said 'Had you had an argument or something to make her leave'. Pewdie replied 'No we hadn't and can I carry on' 'Yeah sure'

He carried on 'So I couldn't take it and she wasn't answering my calls so I thought of the first person I could think of which was you so I booked a last minute ticket to here packed a suitcase and here I am'

Toby astonished said 'Ok so do you want to stay for a few days then' 'Yes that would be nice' Felix said

Toby tired as hell said 'Right we need some sleep you can sleep on the sofa if you want' 'Thanks Toby' Pewds gratefully said and they both went to bed. The next day Toby was awaken by loud crying and someone screaming and by the sounds of it. It was Felix as the screams were saying 'WHY MARZIA WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!' Toby rushed in to help his distraught friend.

'Pewds stop crying come on lets make a video and let my audience and your bros cheer you up what do you say' Pewdie in a whisper said 'Yeah sure thanks Toby' 'It's alright anything I would do for a mate' Toby said and ran for the camera.

'Hello Audience right I have one of my closest friends here and he is staying at mine for a while say hello to Pewdiepie' Pewdiepie came in front of the camera his eyes still red raw and said 'Hello audience and all of my bros I will not be doing any videos for the next couple of days as I am here and for all who are wondering why I'm over here in America when I live in the UK and where is Marzia' His eyes started tearing up when he said Marzia ' The truth is Marzia has left me and I don't know why so there you have it' and he went off

Toby quickly said 'So that's why right doo bee doo bee do be do subscribe outro of darkness then redness and whiteness peace out Boop!' After he turned off the camera he went to Pewds and sat at the side of him. 'Are you alright' he said 'Yes I'm fine and Toby I am really grateful in what you have done thanks' then suddenly Pewdie tried to kiss Toby.

Toby in utter surprise shouted 'Fucking hell Pewds what are you doing?'


	3. Chapter 3

'I'm sorry' Felix said and quickly pushed away 'I've always liked you Toby ever since we first met'

Toby kind of taken back by this thought "My god Marzia has just left him and now he is saying he likes me" But Toby in his heart liked Pewds too. So he said 'And I like you too Pewdie' and Toby kissed him passionately. They both ran to Toby's bedroom and Toby was quite nervous and Pewds sensed that and said 'It's alright we can take it slowly if you want'

Toby replied 'Thanks' and so Pewds started kissing Toby's neck and for some reason Toby started getting feelings he had never experienced before. Then all of a sudden his trousers started getting tight and he let out a massive moan. Pewds said 'Do you want me to take them off' Toby replied in a moan 'Yes' So he did. Toby thought to himself "What am I doing? It looks so wrong but feels so right"

After his trousers were off so was Felix's and he said 'Are you ready' Toby said without thinking 'Yes just fuck me Pewds' So they both took their pants off and saw each others erections and both moan in pleasure. Pewdie just then said 'One min' and went to get something. Toby was thinking "Hurry up Pewds" and like he promised a minute later he came back with something in his hand and on closer inspection it was lube and when he saw that Toby felt a feeling of pleasure down his spine and wondered "Why did he have that anyway" But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

After putting it on Pewdie asked 'Are you sure about this' 'YES!' Toby shouted and with one quick thrust he was in. Toby kept moaning as Felix was thrusting in and out of him with such wildness that Toby loved it and Felix started screaming some Swedish which Toby didn't understand and didn't really care. Toby was on cloud 9 at that moment and then Felix let out a massive scream that said 'OH TOBY!' and he came. Toby felt like he was about to go to heaven and Pewdie said 'Stand up quickly' So Toby did just that then Pewdie started to go down on his knees and Toby thought "What is he doing" then he felt it what Felix was doing with such a passion he came right away that was followed by a moan so loud the neighbours may have heard it.

Felix said 'That was quick' and pushed Toby back on to the bed and started kissing him again. Toby could feel himself on Felix's lips and he enjoyed it for some strange reason and that continued for the next ten minutes. After that with Toby in Felix's arms he said 'What have we done we are or were best friends so what happens next now'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first attempt at smut and my god it's awful lol


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he said that they heard the front door open and a familiar voice called out 'Toby where are you?'

Toby suddenly said 'Oh shit, it's Gabuscus'

'Who?' Felix said

'It doesn't matter just get changed quick' Toby said while trying to put his jeans and green Tobuscus top on. Just then Toby's friend Gabe or Gabuscus as he is known came in and suddenly 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'

'It's not what it looks like Gabuscus' Toby quickly replied.

'How can it not be what it looks like you are half changed and there is a naked man in your bed hang on is that Pewdiepie'

'Hi you must be Gabuscus then' Pewdiepie said.

'I thought you lived in England and you was going out with that girl Marzia' Gabuscus said looking at Pewds with a confused face.

'I was but she left without telling me why' Pewdie said with a sad look.

Gabe then starting to laugh then Toby butted in 'So Gabuscus judging by the laugh are you alright with this' pointing to him and Felix.

'Yeah sure you big idiot. I was shocked at first but I have kind of known for a while that you are you know gay' Gabuscus said

'Hang on what do you mean by that' Toby said

Gabe replied with a smile on his face 'Come on the way you act sometimes. I can't believe no one else hasn't noticed anyway I will wait in the living room while you two love birds get ready'

Toby said 'Shut up' and slapped him.

Felix said 'He is a really nice guy' 'I know' Toby said

After 5 minutes, both was fully changed and went into the living room. Gabe noticing them said 'Are you two going to make it official then'

Both at the same time said 'What do you mean?'

'Telling your audience' pointing to Toby 'and telling your bros' pointing to Felix.

Toby looked at Felix and said 'What do you think shall we?' 'Yeah sure if you want' Felix 


	5. Chapter 5

'So do you want to tell your bros first you can borrow my camera' Toby said

'Its alright I brought these' said Pewds and got out his laptop and his well known green and pink headphones from his large suitcase

'So, you was lying when you said you couldn't make any videos' Toby said realising.

'Yes, sorry now all I need is my mic which I forgot damm!' Pewds said while setting up.

A couple of minutes later he was ready before he started he asked 'What day is it today Toby'

'Friday why' Toby replied.

'That's good because it means I can make a Fridays with Pewdiepie on an actual Friday yesss my bros will be pleased'

Toby thought "Why the hell is he getting excited that it's a Friday well it doesn't matter"

Before Pewdie started the record button Gabuscus who was on Toby's laptop just checking Youtube and sat on the couch said 'Guys, you really need to look at this' and pointed at the laptop.

So they went to the laptop both thinking "What the hell has he found" Then, they saw he was on Marzia's youtube channel well she changed her youtube name from CutiepieMarzia to something all of them wasn't expecting especially Pewdiepie


	6. Chapter 6

It was CinnamontoastMarzia

Pewds in absolute shock shouted some Swedish which Toby and Gabe guessed was swearing. Toby said to him 'Calm down, Pewds it may be nothing'

'Nothing really give me the laptop here' Pewds said and snatched the laptop. After a minute he showed Toby and Gabe the screen it was Marzia facebook profile and it said in a relationship with Kenneth Morrison

'That's Ken's real name' Pewds said

'My god and anyway wasn't Ken going out with I think she is called Mary' Gabe asked

'He was well I thought he was you know what I think that's why she left me to be with Ken' Pewds said nearly crying

Toby hugged him and gave him a kiss. After, Pewds said 'You know what I don't care. I'm with you now and lets tell everyone and started the camera

'How's it going bros my name is PEEEEEWWWWDIEPIE and welcome to... Fridays with PEEEEWWWWDIEPIE and I'm doing it on an actual Friday yeah! anyway as all of you bros know I'm over in America staying at my best friend Tobuscus' house say hi Toby'

Toby went in shot and said 'Hello once again bros and Audience' with a smile on his face.

Pewds continued saying 'Well we have a big announcement' and put his arm around Toby's shoulders 'We are going out and not as in going out somewhere I mean we are in a relationship finally' and he did a massive grin 'So that's all I have to tell you bros and now you will be seeing a lot of Toby in my videos anyway brofist' and both Toby and Pewds brofisted the camera.

'Right let me put this video put and then we can do yours Toby is that alright'

'Yeah sure' So about half an hour later, Pewds said 'it's put on Youtube and when yours is up we will be expecting a lot of Tweets from our fans'

'Yeah I know' Toby said and started the camera 'Hello once again audience if you don't already know me and the handsome Swedish guy which is Pewdiepie' Both Gabe and Pewds chuckled at that. 'are going out I bet all the Pewduscus fandoms are going wild right now that what they wanted came true so anyway there you have it right bless your face if you sneezed during this video bless you outro of darkness then redness and whiteness then BOOP!'

'Right let me go and put this on youtube it will not take long' Toby said and went to his recording room.

While he was gone Gabe said to Pewds 'You and Toby do make a lovely couple I'm glad he is found someone that makes him happy'

'Aw thanks Gabe' Pewds replied

'But if you hurt him I mean this I will break your neck' Gabe said with a serious look on your face

'ooooookkkkk and I promise I won't'

Then Toby came in 'What you two talking about' talking to Pewds and Gabe.

'Nothing' Gabe said

'Right anyway let's check twitter what do you say Toby' Felix said trying to avoid the awkward silence. So they both checked twitter it was full of tweets saying Congratulations and I knew you two was going to get together but as usual there were hate tweets from people who were part of the Pewdiepie and Marzia fandoms. But Toby and Felix ignored them.

'I can't believe this many people are ok with this' Toby said.

Pewds was about to say I know when the door bell rang.

'I will get it' said Pewds and when he opened the door there was the two people he didn't really want to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would have probably guessed it was Ken due to the fact he was the only character not mentioned yet lol well I'm hope you are enjoying it so far


	7. Chapter 7

It was Marzia and Ken.

Pewds in anger slammed the door on them.

'Who is it Pewds' Toby asked. Then, two voices rang out 'Come on Felix let us in to explain ourselves'

'Is that...'

'Yes it is' Pewds said.

'Let them in' Toby and Gabe said at the same time.

'Ok' Pewds said with a moan and open the door. They came in with their hands holding. Pewds giving them both a look none of them have seen Pewds do before. Toby noticing that quickly said to them 'Sit down you two do you want a drink tea perhaps'

'No thanks Toby' they said pulling a weak smile and they sat down.

'So why do you two do it' Pewds said trying to keep his cool.

Marzia said 'We don't know' then ken said 'anyway congratulations on you two we saw your vlog Toby'

'Don't change the subject Ken you was supposed to be my friend' Pewds said nearly shouting.

Gabe sensing the tension said 'I think I better go and leave it to you'

Toby nodded 'Yeah quick before something bad happens'

When he left Toby said 'Come on Pewds calm the fuck down' and went to hug him.

'Ok, Ok' Pewds said calming down before he hit the wall. 'So one thing I need to know you two when did it happen?'

'A few months back' Marzia replied 'We didn't do anything because we didn't want to hurt you or Mary' Ken butted in and said 'So we planned to wait a while then me to split up with Mary and Marzia to split up with you but gently we didn't want it to end up like this'

Suddenly Pewds went to hit Ken but Toby stopped him thinking "What the fuck Pewds" and Pewds said to them 'Just go Marzia and Ken and never come back here again' 'But Felix please' Marzia pleaded

'JUST GO' Pewds said with anger in his eyes. So they went.

A year later, Pewds had moved to America to live with his now fiancé Toby. Pewds proposed to him at Vidcon in front of all the fans and all the Youtubers that were there like Rhett and Link, Gabuscus , Markiplier etc of cause they was all in on it and were very happy for them and as for Marzia and Ken, they are expecting their first child and Ken is planning on proposing to Marzia. Marzia still thinks of Pewds every day as they were together for 4 years.

The End


End file.
